carl_azuzfandomcom-20200215-history
CARL WE ARE HERE
WAKE UP IN THE MORNIN and the day of reckoning is here Carl. We are on the edge of Atlanta. Where CNN claims its home. We will see you soon Carl. I woke up and had hot steamy good yea yes sex with my mhm hot sexy wife Laul. We fucked and fucked and fucked and fucked until I can't no more. It was the big day. We gathered everyone in the big police trucks and cars and drove into Atlanta. Laul was there, Mmm, Black Sugar, and me. We were all in one truck, next to a bunch of gay ass fucking hobos. The national guard shot at us but Black Sugar got up on the roof of the big truck, which slowed us down a little bit. Then she leaped SUPER DUPER far and high, landing on Jeeps and army men. She swung her Tiddies around, crushing army men left and right and right and left. She crushed them with her thighs too. Then we drove by, shooting and shooting. Then black sugar jumped back on our truck as we drove past the dead army men. The other gay hobo cars sped ahead of us to battle the army and policemen. We ZOOOOOMED AND ZOOOMED FAST LIKE SONIC WEEEEE WOOOOOO. Then, we arrived. We stood at the gates of CNN. The police and national guards people stood inside, shaking their asses in fear. We stood looking at each other for 500 seconds, then I had the idea. It's time to finish this. I turned around, pulled my pants down, and pointed my fat fucking ass at the front doors of CNN. Laul asked what I was doing. I told her I've got an idea. I had an idea. With all my might I pushed. One long piece of shit flew, but I missed and hit Black Sugar in the right tiddy. Oops. I tried again. I pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed, and 350 seconds later I fired the shit missile that broke through the doors and killed 3 men in a collateral kill. TRIPLE KILL EPIC NICE. Then guns started shooting. We fired a lot and killed a lot. The police killed a lot of gay hobos. Me, Mmm, Laul, and Black Sugar got really mad, and started to quick scope and no scope a bunch of them. Oh yeah epic mhm nice yes double kill, triple kill, overkill, epic kill get fucked nerds. One Gay ass hobo commander told the four of us to get in the building and find Carl. It was my moment. Time for haha funny joke time. We ran into battle, killing police men and national guard people. We tracked down Carl by using Mmm's good ol reliable sniffer. We went up in an elevator which was really fun!!!!!!! I love elevators!!!! Then we got to Carl's floor. We saw Carl run to the stairs. He's going for the roof! Then a bunch of CNN people with guns started shooting at us. Black Sugar ran in front of us to block the bullets. A few thousand were deflected by her big fucking Tiddies, and she crushed a few hundred people with her thighs. The room was clear. But then Don Lemon came out from behind a desk, holding a 50 CAL GUN. BLACK SUGAR WATCH OUT! I yelled. Don lemon shot black sugar in the right tiddy, and it hit her and she got hurt. He fired again and hit her. NOOOOO. Black Sugar almost fell over. But she kept running at him. She was about to die :( with all of her might, Black Sugar Jumped and swung her Tiddies and closed her thighs, crushing the skull completely of Don Lemon. Lemon man fell to the ground and with him, black sugar. We had to keep going after Carl, so we couldn't check on her. I told Mmm to stay here and check on her. But I fear she be dead. Laul and I ran up to the roof and we caught Carl. Carl was about to get into a helicopter and fly away bye bye style. Laul and I pulled out big guns and pointed them at Carl. FREEZE CARL. I said. I'VE WANTED HAHA FUNNY JOKE TIME, AND YOU SAID NO. I HAD BAD DISEASE AND YOU SAID NO. I NEEDED YOU CARL. I NEEDED YOU. I WANTED TO SEE YOU AND YOU RAN AWAY. YOU SAW ME DO HAHA FUNNY SALTS AND BROCCOLI HAHA FUNNY SALTS AND DANCE AT THE DANCE PARTY CLUB AND YOU LIED AND SAID IT WASN'T ME. WELL I'M HERE NOW CARL, AND YOUR GAY ASS ARMY CAN'T STOP ME. I AM INEVITABLE CARL. Carl looked at me with a smirk on his face. That's a hot wife you've got there kid. I told him to shut the fuck up. You think I'd give you a joke? A fun time? No kid, you deserve death. The more jokes I keep for myself, the more money, the more influence I get, and in turn, more power, and that increases my power on the global stage. So no, you'll never get haha funny joke funny fun time. I started to cry a little bit like a bitch. SHUT UP CARL. GIVE ME HAHA FUNNY TIME. His smile grew a little bit. And he reached behind his back. Wanna hear a joke? He said. Uh YEAH DUMB FUCK I DO. I said. Knock knock? Carl said. I said, who's there- then Carl pulled out a Glock and shot Laul!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I turned and saw Laul drop to the ground, then I turned back to Carl. And he shotshot me. I fell down to the ground in pain. Carl walked over to me with a dumb smile on his face. I think this is haha funny joke epic. It was hard to stay awake. Laul. Mmm. Black Sugar. Hard to stay awake. Sleep time now...